1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bulkhead for dividing a cargo container into a first compartment and a second compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
Cargo containers, such as those used in railcars and trailers for tractor trailer vehicles, often have the capacity to ship a relatively large volume of goods. To efficiently use space in cargo containers, it may become necessary to load the cargo container with goods from different suppliers for delivery to multiple destinations.
For example, two families moving from New York to California may each require only a section, or portion, of the potential cargo volume available in the cargo container. Alternatively, shipping goods from different suppliers from a port to multiple distribution centers can require the goods be placed in a single cargo container for a cost effective means of transportation. However, it may be highly desirable to provide a way to prevent the different goods from co-mingling.
One prior art solution to this problem is illustrated by FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a container and divider disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,828. As shown, the container 10 has a secured divider 12 separating the container 10 into a first secured compartment 14 and a second non-secured compartment 16. The divider 12 must be placed into a base 30 before the entire divider 12 is secured into place. The '828 patent discloses placing a first bar 32 on one side of the divider 12 and a second bar 40 on the opposite side of the divider 12. Such divider 12 is difficult to maneuver into place and lock. Consequently, a need exists for a bulkhead for dividing a cargo container into two compartments that is secure and is relatively easy to place into service.